Five Nights At Q&A!
by divagirlmagz
Summary: A Q&A for FNAF characters! Ask any character! Will update daily!
1. Chapter 1

Just a thing that you can submit your burning questions for FNAF characters to answer! Any FNAF character, human or animatronic, FNAF 1 FNAF 2 or FNAF 3, are open for questions and/or dares. Will update daily!

CHARACTERS TO ASK/DARE:

Freddy

Bonnie

Chica

Foxy

Golden Freddy

Toy Freddy

Toy Bonnie

Toy Chica

Mangle

Balloon Boy

Puppet

Springtrap

Mike

Jeremy

Fritz

Scott (Phone Guy)

Vincent (Purple Guy)

FNAF 3 Guard

If I forgot anyone, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, you guys! Thanks so much for all your wonderful questions! Now let's get started.**

 **From guest!**

 _Mike, why are you so aggressive?_

Mike got a deadpan look on his face. "Maybe it's because I'm working at a crappy pizza place where I risk my life for terrible pay."

 **From SonOfDeath!**

 _Mike, I dare you to wear a bikini bra and stuff it with macaroni. For the rest of he round if you ask._

Mike glared. "Why is it always me..." He muttered, as he complied with the request.

 _Jeremy, I dare you to reenact the video "Going to the store", do it without wearing any clothes._

Jeremy looked confused. "What's going to the store?" Mike smirked at him, and showed him the video. Jeremy looked thoroughly disturbed. "Why would anyone want me to do that? And Mike, why are you wearing a bikini bra stuffed with macaroni?" Jeremy whined for a few moments, but eventually ran naked down the halls of Freddy Fazbear's in the derpiest way possible.

 _Everyone, I dare you all to tie Vincent up and make him watch the "My Little Pony Friendship is magic" intro song. Make sure he watches it._

The guards looked at each other, Scott being the first to say "This won't end well... How do we.." "Leave it to us!" Bonnie yelled to them. The animatronics were standing in the doorway. "This'll be fun." Later that day, Vincent woke up tied to a chair. "What the..." The MLP theme started playing. "NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!" He yelled while thrashing. Freddy held his head in place and laughed.

 _Bonnie and Toy Bonnie: *comes in with a truck full of carrots* I dare you two to eat all these._

Toy Bonnie shook his head. "Nope. Can't do this." Bonnie, on the other hand, squealed and dug in.

 **From Thunderbird 22!**

 _Foxy, do you actually try to kill the night guard?_

Foxy smiled. "Of course! I'm not quite as... Intense, as the others though."

 _Springtrap, how do you feel about purple guy using you in FNAF three?_

Springtrap looked sad. "Well, I didn't really enjoy sharing a body with a psychopath..."

 **From Guest!**

 _Freddy, I dare you to do backflip with a bike while everyone in the restaurant is sleeping._

Freddy groaned, but got on a bike. He attempted to do a backflip, but crashed. Bonnie woke up. "Freddy! What the hell are you doing!?"

 _Golden Freddy, I dare you to play a game (it's up to you what kind of game he plays) while brushing your teeth with shampoo._

Golden Freddy sat down with Super Smash Bros, and attempted to play it while brushing his teeth with shampoo. He only seemed frustrated at the game. He broke it.

 _Springtrap, I dare you to chase Bonnie with this thing (takes out a VERY big one chainsaw and it have a unlimited fuel) so get him before the sun rises._

Springtrap sighed. "Do I really have to do this...? Fine..." Bonnie was soon loudly screaming as Springtrap chased him with a chainsaw.

 **For Lord Zurtok!**

 _Could you tell me who the female characters and their species please, Freddy?_

Freddy smiled. "Chica and Toy Chica are chickens, and Mangle is a fox. They're the only girls here."

 **For Jack Veron!**

 _Freddy, what was your name when you were a human?_

Freddy looked down. "I...I can't really remember... Nowadays I always consider myself to be 'Freddy', so I guess it just kinda slipped my mind.

 **AN: Wow, that took a while, but it was a lot of fun. In the future I might limit the number of questions you guys can ask, if the numbers get too overwhelming, but for now I'll leave it open. Seeya guys tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You guys are amazing! So many awesome questions!**

 **From Guest!**

 _I dare Mike to watch an episode of MLP!_

Mike groaned. "Fine."

*later that day*

Mike was incredibly frustrated. "WHY IS EVERYTHING SO HAPPY!?"

 _Freddy needs to react to scary car!_

Freddy looked confused "What's 'Scary car'? Okay... It's just a car and HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT?!"

 **AN: Thanks for making me look that up XD.**

 **From Guest (a different guest)**

 _springtrap is your body returded_

Springtrap groaned "Oh god. You're one of **_THOSE_** people. Let me guess."

 _cause you look like shit_

"Saw it coming from 1000 miles away."

 _for foxy or mangle_ _did you bite the pyro from team fortress 2 he was a kid and is that why he sees what he sees_

Foxy shook his head. "No. No we didn't."

Mangle asked, "What's Team Fortress 2?"

 **From steveplaycod23!**

 _bb go fuck yourself_

Balloon Boy just laughed. "Same to you, friend!"

 _bonnie do u hate toy bonnie_

Bonnie smiled. "No. I don't have much reason to. Sure, he replaced me, and sure, he can be a bit stuck up, but he's like a brother to me."

 **From Da-Tenshi Setsuna!**

 _Springtrap, Do you like it more being a horror attraction or would you again entertain children the way Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy do?_

Springtrap smiled sadly. "I think I make a very good horror attraction, but I really of miss the days when I could perform. But I'm pretty sure that isn't possible to go back to that."

 **From Guest! (another guet!)**

 _Bonnie: what is the greatest idea you ever had?_

Bonnie looked excited. "Well this one time, I had the idea to play guitar while swinging from a chandelier! It was really cool until I crashed into Mangle... She was pissed."

 _Chica : whats your favorite type of pizza?_

Chica started chattering. "Well, plain cheese pizza is really good but I also like pepperoni and maybe even bacon on my pizza... Nope! Can't choose one!

 **From Shark Lord!**

 _Springtrap what would you do if I told you that Purple Guy made you bleep (assuming you mean fuck) the night guard?_

Springtrap's eyes widened. "No... Did he REALLY do that to our body when I was sleeping? No... No please tell me that isn't true.. I'm not okay with animatronic yiffing..."

Vincent smirked. "The fun part of being dead, and sharing a body with a child's entertainer, is how innocent they are."

 **From falconadventurer!**

 _Marionette,how you feel about your fans?_

The Puppet laughed. "A lot of them are cool. A LOT of them are really cool. On the other hand, some are just disturbing."

 _Also,who caused the Bite of 87,all of you_?

Mangle looked down. "That would be me. I kinda lost it that day... And then... Yeah."

 _Also,Toy Bonnie,try fighting with my three headed dragon that eats everything._

Toy Bonnie showed no emotion, and threw a chair at the dragon. Which proceeded to eat the chair. And Toy Bonnie. And Chica's cupcake.

Chica kicked the dragons ass.

 **AN: Wow guys... This one was a lot of fun to write... Woo!**


	4. Quick Update

**Hey guys. Just a quick update on the fanfic.**

 **I've been getting a lot of questions and very little sleep, so I've decided to postpone the next chapter for a day.**

 **I could probably get it out later, but I felt like you guys should know why there hasn't been the daily update.**

 **So I'll either do one later at night, or I'll do two chapters tomorrow.**

 **In brighter news, I have decided to add Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, Balloon Girl, and The Endoskeleton to the roster of characters you can ask. You can now also send questions and comments for me, the author, to answer in the fanfic!**

 **I hope you guys understand, and I hope you ask the new characters!**

 **You're all awesome!**

 **~divagirlmags**


End file.
